Celestial Maelstrom
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: "I swear, Princess...you're the loveliest creature one can lay eyes upon in the Smash Mansion. Those eyes are a celestial maelstrom of cerulean, and that blond hair has the most charming glow to it." A Princess like Zelda shouldn't really be associated with people that have committed terrible things like massacres and manipulation of others. Then again...


Celestial Maelstrom

**Author note: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Godchild, nor do I own Zelda or Cassandra Gladstone.**

**This is basically a oneshot/drabble thing that popped up in my head after looking at awesome-looking jewelry and listening to the song 'Princess of China' by Coldplay. Of course, I obviously do not own the song.**

**Not meant to be a romance, but I guess you might see it that way, if you look carefully...**

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Enjoy.**

"I swear, Princess...you're the loveliest creature one can lay eyes upon in the Smash Mansion. Those eyes are a celestial maelstrom of cerulean, and that blond hair has the most charming glow to it."

One would think those words would come from Cain Hargreaves, but no, it wasn't from him.

The Princess of Hyrule looked at the older man silently. "Do you surely think so, Lord Gladstone?" she asked. "One can never judge another by mere appearance."

"Ah, true." Cassandra Gladstone gave a small, small smile. "But one can certainly see how gracious you are, even to the worst of humanity and other...beings..."

A Princess like Zelda shouldn't really be associated with people that have committed terrible things like massacres and manipulation of others. Then again, Zelda was too kind to care about such things.

Peach had avoided Gladstone instantly the moment she heard of how he had strategically and successfully caused a massacre in the world he came from, in Crimone Gardens. It was obvious she didn't want to be associated with him.

Samus had never really taken a liking to Gladstone since day one, and the two often argued. Despite this, they mutually got along...at least in front of the kid Smashers.

Zelda had been the only female Smasher to truly befriend him, despite his gleam of dark amber eyes possibly thinking that it was a ploy...at first. But he grew to trust her, day by day, and it led to this.

Cassandra looked in the mirror silently, before shaking his head. "No, no...this won't do. I don't think I want to wear a blazer for the umpteenth time in a row for all the parties Peach is able to organize..."

"I have no idea of why Peach organizes these parties...I mean, you need a few balls now and then being a princess, but this can be taking it a bit far." Zelda agreed, examining the bronze feathery earcuffs that she had decided to try on. She removed them, putting them on a table before looking at the selection of jewelry and gems that awaited the two.

"Hmm...how about we try this one..." Cassandra trailed off, his hand gently plucking a necklace from the rows of jewels and fastening it about the Hyrulian princess' neck. It was of some sort of oriental style, with tiny pink cherry blossoms dotting the necklace and outlining the amber-red jewels, enhancing the borders of soft pale gold. Two gold wings spread out from the jewels in the center, perhaps as gracefully as the wings of Pit Icarus (the angel had also befriended Cassandra, to the 35-year-old's relief, which was good since they were roommates). "What...do you think...Zelda?"

Zelda honestly would have brought Link and asked his opinion about the jewels and dresses, but knowing the Hero of Time and Twilight, he would probably get bored. Besides, she wanted to surprise him.

Cassandra was much better at suggesting such things as jewelry, after all, maybe even better than Peach.

"It's lovely." Zelda spoke.

"Yes, it is...but with the earcuffs, it may be a bit much..." he sighed. "Either we go with a much simpler earcuff or ring, or we could choose a different necklace to see if we can somehow get it to match." He took off the blazer, draping it on a hanger before examining his pocket-watch. "I know it's already been two hours, but to find something interesting to enhance your already stunning appearance will require a good amount of effort and time."

"I think if we found a simpler earring, it would work well..." Zelda paused for a moment, picking up a set of earrings and trying them on. "I think this is a similar style to the necklace...it could work." Cassandra nodded with agreement, smiling at how the small cherry blossom earrings easily went well with the necklace.

"Alright...so that settles your jewelry and dress. Now..." he let out a small groan. "What am I going to do about my outfit? I know, I must seem quite...girly to be worrying about this, but appearances do matter, especially as something so refined as this ball."

Cassandra was often ridiculed not just for his reputation, but for the mere mention of his name. His name alone was enough to make the villain Smashers start laughing at him, especially Wario and Gannondorf.

"What do you want your appearance to be like?" Zelda asked.

Cassandra bit his lip. "I wasn't thinking much about it, to be completely honest." He gazed at his watch again. "I'm not sure about this..."

Zelda immediately thought of an idea. "Hold on a moment." She spoke, before grabbing a trenchcoat, frilled white shirt, and light-brown coloured trousers (to match the trenchcoat). She threw them into his arms before rooting through the jewelry. "I'm sure I saw something...here we go!" she held up a pin that had the appearance of a clock. "I'm sure there was other stuff, too..." she trailed off. "I can't find them."

"It's alright." Cassandra reassured her. "I'll look for them myself. You get changed so we can see the whole picture and figure out if it works well." The Hyrulian Princess nodded before grabbing her dress and jewelry before disappearing into one of the changing booths.

It didn't take long for him to grab what he needed and withdraw into a changing booth as well.

The two stepped out exactly at the same time, gazing, no, more of staring at the other's appearance.

Zelda's gown was a pale pink, with a gold sash about the waistline. It cascaded down a little past her ankles and stopped there, to show her opened toe, golden-bronze coloured high heels. The heels weren't too high, only stopping at two inches. The necklace hung about her neck, and the earrings were a nice touch, a perfect match. A gold bangle rested about her left wrist.

Cassandra still looked as he came from the Victorian era, as that is what his world's era was, but what would be suggested to be a bit more of the Steampunk style. The clock-shaped pin was attached to the top left of his light-brown trenchcoat. The frilled white shirt underneath the coat was a good contrast, and a band of clockwork rested about his right wrist. A thin, gold pendant of yet another timepiece hung around his neck, and his brown slacks perfectly matched the coat. He wore shadow-black shoes to finish it off.

The two didn't say anything for moments, before Cassandra broke the silence.

"I'm at a loss for words."

"The same goes for me." Zelda responded quietly. "I think we're ready for the party, are we not?"

"Indeed, Princess..." Cassandra bent low to kiss the back of her hand. His amber eyes met her azure ones as he gave a small smile. "Indeed."


End file.
